Washed up
by Pink Pidgeon
Summary: So i missed bus and after certain events woke up in world where "magic" supposedly exists and also there is voice in my head that are saying odd things. SI/OC. (Only few OC's )(Rated M since it will have darker themes with DOOM later)
1. Prologue

_Third person main character_

"Goddamn it "

I say as I smack my hand right next to keyboard regretting it after remembering that i just smacked table that is pretty old and about to break.

"Damn it Dash be delicate with that table it is barely sustaining you and that fatass" the owner the house says

"Fuck off" says the person sharing table with me

"But that was pretty shitty loss" Dodo says "Lost because of your shitty internet" another occupant in the room finishes for him.

"Ok sorry for that Dodo but that really unfortunate we were just making a comeback" I say as a I sigh.

"That was really shitty game for a last game with 5 of us together" says the person that is sharing a table with me.

"What do you mean lastgame?" I ask.

"It is 20:43 you probably don't want to have time for another you and your sense of time is worse than Dodo's mid" the person now identified as Tenges replies.

"Well I guess got to go soon then also Dodo's mid is much worse i can gurantee it" I say as I start packing my laptop

"Good maybe we can win a game then" another person next to Dodo says.

"If you don't try to play carry again and Dodo doesn't mid maybe you can Jiji"I reply.

"My doom is carry is still better than your morphling specially that last game's morphling" now identified as Jiji reply.

"C'mon I lagged and you know it"I reply .

"Bad person's reasons is endless" Dodo replies quoting an idiom.

"I be surprised if you managed win 1 game as a mid in next 10 games" I fire back.

"Touche" Dodo replies ending our conversation.

"Bus stops at 22:00 you will probably have 10 or 20 minutes to spare" says last occupant of the room.

"Yeah you're right Buya but I rather not take chances" I say as I continue packing up my laptop and putting my shoes,jacket,blue cap on.

"Well goodbye have a nice games and good luck exect you"I say as I montion towards Jiji.

"I'd rather get cursed by demon than get wished good luck by you" Jiji replies as we all snicker after hearing that.

"Well anyway when are you guys free again"I say after moment of thinking

"Probably in early may most of us are busy since its middle of second semester" Buya says

"Is it okay with you guys" Buya asks other 3 occupant they all say yes.

"By the way in case Luvsa makes it next time we are doing just 3v3 just letting you know" Jiji says

"Ok" I say and as was I exitting Dodo's house and I hear them yelling and celebrating internet is back as I I go in direction of nearest bus spot and notice it is too cold for mid march as I feel cold and tuck my hands in my pocket.I arrive and bus spot notice no person and few cars odd it isn't usualy this empty. I think as I sit in chair and wait for the bus.I wait patiently for long I didn't keep track of time.I decided to bring my phone out of my pocket to see time and notice it was not responding to my finger.I cursed as I noticed how cold my hands were I didn't think it was that cold.I clasp and my hands together rubbing them fast to heat them up as I hope my laptop in my bag was okay.

I finally heated my hand enough to cause my phone to respond to finger and I see its 22:17

"Fuck" I curse as I think how fast time has passed surely I couldn't have missed all the busses?

"lets hurry up" I say to myself as I start to walk instead of waiting at bus stop and I start to think about how long it will take to get home walking then I notice something wet drop in front of me I look up and notice something drop in my face as I realize it is starting to rain.

I curse as I start to speed up my pace as I think should I look for cover or just walk I think about why is it raining when it is minus Celcius outside and no rain/snow was in weather forecast in upcoming week and I notice it was all dark no apartment or buildings had lights on as I was walking fast and thinking these thoughts i ran into someone I stumbled back a bit but the person I stumbled into seemed to have fell as I was about to help him smell of strong alcohol distracts me and I think a bit and it seems like he is emitting this smell.I say sorry and walk around him as I was walking away he grabs me by my arm says

"WATCH YOUR WAY PUNK" it seems like he is pissed and drunk wouldn't want anything to do with him and I forcefully take my hand away and pick up my pace.

As I turned the around cover I notice one person stand in my way he pulls out knife and says

"No compensation kid"? at this all my focus is directed into figuring out what is happening.I noticed scent of alchohol from him too but it was much weaker compared to previous person I hear footsteps behind me and I assumed drunk I stumbled into caught up to me.i am no means a fighter but I know thing or two about some arm locks and wrist locks though I cant do anything to person who knows who to fight though I know little bit disarming kni

"YOU DEAF PUNK" drunk behind me yells as he turn me around and swings his right arm at my face bringing me out of my thoughts I stumble away almost fell by slipping something but I managed to maintain my balance and I try to walk back slowly trying to have distance so I can run away but he was in front of me before I knew it and yelled

"HOW YOU GONNA COMPENSATE" it was really loud and no one was in sight I knew I was alone in this so I thought I could maybe talk out of it and

"really sorry nothing on me no money on my wallet that's why I am walking please forgive me"I pitifully said it doesn't matter if I can get out safely without losing anything.I didn't see his face so I hoped it worked but I was took me by my jacket and

"STOP F" I spaced out his yelling and seeing only chance I focused I put both my arms quickly on his right arm and using all force I could muster I twisted his arm anti-clockwise and letting my upper body move together with it to put more force into it letting him almost fall as I was doing that motion I noticed back pain it was worrying that I might inherited bad back from my parents I think as I immediately let my arms go so I can throw a left punch straight into knife wielding drunk's face little above chin and I immediately sprinted into random I didn't know which direction.

With adreline in full effect I ran I was running I pay attention to my surrounding only just whats in front of me while I was running I thought about many things like how I should have kicked away the knife afterwards to save time and I didn't turn around to look if they are close to not lose time and not to lose whats in front of me and I felt my back ache worsen. I am not most athletic person so that sudden movement might have been bad for my back I thought as my feet felt burning and I slipped and feel and landed my back.

Back pain have increased pain was so sudden it was just worse as getting your teeth removed with painkiller not working fully .Fortunately it seems I have ran for long time because I recognized the streets it was 3-4 bus stops away where I was attacked.I was in populated area and I was glad because Luvsa live here. If weather outside is too cold or something I can hope to seek shelter at his place until weather becomes much better I thought as I try stand and I felt that back pain WAS MUCH MORE PAINFUL.i thought I might have been out in cold for too long.I decided to check where I came from just in case those drunks were coming so I got up and my back hurt a lot again but lot of the pain went away after I stood up so I looked to where I came from and I wish I didn't.

 **A/N** **  
 **Make sure you leave an review to let me know what you thought of this character.****

 **EDIT1:Edited lots of grammar mistakes it seems like word has some auto correct thing because it was replaced lots of things**

 **EDIT:2 Another bunch of mistakes fixed specially left some with/as/to in some words.**


	2. Prologue Final

_POV Dash_

I turned my head back to see something moving I swear it looked like ghost since it was little bit transparent and blue?I blink to make sure it is real aaaand it is gone.I am dumbstruck and little bit I hallucinating? Then I realize I never felt raindrops dropping on me since the run now I feel something soft?.I focus and see it is was it snowing?Another hallucination?

I think as I try blinking again and it is still there and I look around the ground to realize that there are thin stack of snow everywhere and I think how long was it snowing for as I look to ground where I came from I saw something very out of bit of black in midst of white snow I think as I squeeze my eye see more details in dark and I realize it is not black it was red.

My brain goes overdrive as I thought the worst and it was true it was Long trail of red liquid I could fully see because my ability to see really far at least compared to average starts where I came from and it ends where I am standing I realized it. I let me hand trail to my back to feel something. I think it is right between my shoulder blades but little down it was something much colder than other.

Seems like I was just slow and that drunk was crazy I literally got stabbed in the back and I panic and thoughts run wild for a while until I focused and finally managed to calm I decided to be smart and walk slowly to make sure my back is not damaged furtner and keep the knife in my back because pulling it out would be painful and hard and also stupid decision since I cant bandage it and I have no anything that can be used as bandages.

As I was walking toward direction where Luvsa's house is at least I think it is.I only went through this district few I get this genius idea and I decided to call him.I try to get my phone I realize my fingers were little numb specially my right arm's fingers that are carrying my bag.I realize I might get frostbitten if I don't get shelter quick since it is getting much colder outside I think as I breath into my fingers in feeble attempt to warm them up.

After that I finally get to process of getting phone out of my pocket which is pain in the ass with numb fingers and tried to get it work and I tried rubbing my arms to together to heat it up little bit up to try and use my phone after minutes of trying I realized this is not gonna work."Goddamn it" I said as I walked slowly.

It was most scary walk of my life it was just cold and snowing no lights,noises from houses and worst thing was there was no wind It was just silent as I walked enough I don't feel scared at all I know I should be scared maybe effect of shock or blood loss?I think am lost so I decided to test my luck and knock on random houses to seek shelter I mean what is worst gonna happen.I knocked nearest house and waited and knocked and waited.I repeated this process for 5-6 times each on different house before deciding to abadon seemed I recognized landmark and realize I am going the right way Luvsa's house is like 100m away.

Finally having hope I tried to pick up pace until I felt …. nothing.I never realized i even fell I tried to get up but I barely felt my anything.I just laid down there as I tried everything I think I could I even thought of screaming but it didn't do anything to help me after couple of screaming 'help' I stopped realizing it is not gonna work.I just laid down there it was kinda conformting because back pain felt numb.

I thought about countless things as I start to lose vision my eye lids were closing I swear I felt something wet on my face is it tear?or worse saliva? I remember couple houses having dogs around here also some strays dogs in this part of town.I felt oddly calm as I thought about these things as it all went dark.

 _/* /-^ &*# ()* !*^ N0W_

 _I see this is my home but I remember it differently it went through lots changes.I see kid little bit chummy then I realize the kid is kids walk up to him.I recognize them I could never forget these stupid faces._

 _"Nice trick your name. I don't remember seeing you around here" jiji says._

 _"Thanks I developed it myself. I didn't go out that much so you must not recognize me" kid me replies_

 _Ah i still remember this day.i think I was 7 or 8 at the life long friendship created just because he was interested in trick I pulled off in card game. Kid me extends his hand to Jiji and says_

 _"Well my name is .*-* &$ whats yours?"_

 _'What' I think as everything go black again._

I slowly open my eyes as my body feels like -I have went though hell and back and back to hell and back.I slowly stand up to see lush green grasses everywhere and to my right continuation of green fields and some cliffs and to my left also I could make out very big mountain.I thought about how I got here all I remember was leaving Dodo's house and waiting for bus

So like any normal person would I go to my right and was thinking how I got I started walking I realized it was really hot and I realized I had my jacket on so I took off my jacket and walked while I slung it over my left shoulder then I thought I should maybe take my hoodie that I was wearing but I noticed something.

Hole in my jacket it was not noticeable but after inspecting it it was indeed hole and I remembered as I was walking I pieced all my memories together to make conclusion that my memories were this real?I thought maybe I am dreaming?No this world's details seems too realistic and to make sure I pinched my arm and indeed it was not a dream.

If it is not dream maybe is it purgatory?Maybe I am going to wrong direction by going to easy "flat" side instead of hard "mountainy" side?i thought as I walked.I asked so many questions to myself and to make sure my memories were real I ran to arms through my back and there was indeed hole in my hood and there was hole but my skin seems to be healed How?Why?.

I thought until something drew my attention there were 4 to 5 person in front of me and they all looked silly I instead of being silent I decided to say something."Hello can you tell where I am please?"I said as they looked lost and looked at each other and said to me

"Amindaa hairtai l yum bol yumnuudaa gargaj ug alaa"

said their presumably captain with looking looking hat and some circtlets around his neck?i didn't understand single word he said so I tried to think of different way to communicate I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts as he pointd BIG ASS SPEAR to my neck and I raised my hands without an delay to let them know I am not looking for extended his hand to and said

"Pizda mini yumaa og baina vhmeer baigaanmv?muu ologchin chin odood baigaarai"

said their leader so me not trying to run away from sober mugger that has spear to my neck.I immediately handed my phone and wallet out of my seemed to take intrests instantly swipes it away from my hand and toys with it little bit then throws it back at me not seeming to take intrest and seemed to want something else.

"Yaduu gichii bainoo Ene gichiig tsever tsaash ni haruulchih"

said their leader to one of them and tall person with scar in his left face steps forward and

"Buruu gazraa buruu tsagtaa yavlaadaa and" said as he throws something at me.

I don't know how I did it but I think I knew like instinctively I moved my body to left causing the dagger to miss me that would have hit me in the face if I didn't move I thought as I dodged overhead strike into thrust from spear instantly try to think of something to help me.I know jackshit about spear let alone fighting against person using spear think as I see tall one throw dagger again.

 _" #^ &* /-*" #Y"_

something whispers as I get sudden headache and my body feels weird like floating in water but even with all this going on I never lost focus on dagger coming my somehow I jump as I started to rotate full circle mid air while catching dagger with my right arm and using momentuem to strike dagger back and hitting him in his chest.

I was so amazed at myself I almost didn't notice another thrust from spear coming and followed up by another thrust this time I know there is person in positon to ambush me because I saw them while was rotating mid jump.I immediately rolled to side to dodging the ambush and assailant was revealed and I noticed his guard was down I thought exploiting it until I felt something in my eventually spread to my body at speed of light.

It was paralyzing to say the least.I felt like getting hit by lightning then I realized I was hit by lighting as I see some sparks still present around finally ended and the captain of the group had already launched thrust directed to my heart I tried to dodge but I couldn't move fast enough so I took the thrust to right next to the heart.i instantly fell forwards my eyelids slowly closing I heard their words this I couldn't make out who said what

"Yamar ovoo Boy be?" "Harin thh barag namaig kill gej bainashd" "Naadhiig chin do?" "Leave de ugasa tsusnii dutagdlaas bolj vhne""Sda tegehdee time waste bollo shvv te"

And I heard them walking away as I was dying I thought maybe I was in hell because I died like almost exactly same death I died I I gonna revive again and experince similiar experince? I thought as as everything went

 **A/N If you find any errors please leave it the fight scene I think I might have explained to too early or something but I cant find what is exactly wrong.**


	3. Madmens

_POV Dash_

 _T00 $00_ _̕}_

 _Ah back here again I see.I thought as I observed my was same as last time I was I gonna see the same thing again?wait it went through some changes I guess its not far I thought as I saw someone running in distance.I see one kid running away from lots of older I look closer I realize I was among who was chasing this kid._

 _Ah I remember this one it all started with that kid beating Buya's little brother and his friends._

 _As I try to see what happened next everything came crushing down again.._

I slowly open my eyes as my body feels like I have went though hell and back and back to hel—wait what?.I thought as I looked around and noticed and green fields I check my chest to see hole and dried up blood in my I looked where as I was laying to see little bit of blood.

And I thought back to how I got knocked down I realized I got hit by lighnting and still alive standing here.

So I couldn't understand anyone and got hit by lighnting and did I get hit by lightning? I thought as I looked up to sky immediatedly cower my eyes from sun and I noticed no clouds on the sky.  
Maybe it was cloudy when I got struck I thought as I felt my chest to notice no trace of stab exect hole in my I thought back to how I died and how am I still alive and was wondering what the hell is happening.

Maybe I am actually in hell I thought?

"nononononono" I say as loudly as I start walking to I notice I don't have anything as I realize my laptop is gone.  
"Fuck" I curse as I check other things and I realize its all there.I stare at my phone as I think how stupid I am and check it as I try to call someone and it has no reception.

I sigh as as I think to rationliaze whats going on.

Maybe I just got sent into hell like actually I thought or maybe I am actually hallucinating hard after I fell down some stairs and somehow I am alive and walking or I am sent to another world with some powerup nah that's too far.

Well now what I thought still continuing walking am I gonna do when I find someone anyway? I thought I couldn't speak the language that could be key here maybe I am just in another country?Well what country has some silly looking person with A SPEAR at that.

Maybe he was just crazy? Yep that was it and also that lightning must have been I recall correctly taser is common in developed the stabs wounds healing though wonder what is explaination for that.

Well I hope I can communicate with people when I find I walked and walked and walked and walked and hell I am in hell seriously how long was I walking and why is it so hot I must have walked for an hour.

Forget all that thoughts I must be in hell seriously odd somehow I don't feel any hunger or exhaustion at all but I am thirsty as all I think I am gonna die if I don't fi

"Oh look a lake" I say out loud as I ran to lake and drank from it.

Maybe I shouldn't drink directly from it I thought as I was drinking nah not like I have something to purify it or something.

' _Ae ↓:E. √"£0JȢϿ *%.$% p0IIutI0n 5T tu$:consÜma{le'_

I instantly stopped drinking and clutched my head it felt like something was drilling into my head.I almost screamed as pain became worse and I clutched it harder for a while even when pain stopped it had almost like aftereffect after a most of it went away.I let out breathe I didn't even know I was holding.

As I looked around myself and _Some things are a lot clearer now_.

I could make out few extra few more details than I would normally I felt a whole lot better now and very refreshed as I got up I saw myself in water's reflection.

Everything was almost old baby face with curly brown hair and average black hair … I swore it glowed green for a second there nevermind must have been light reflecting or something.

With height of 175 cm and around and almost 80 kg If I recall with average body build? I think there is little bit more muscle around my body overall specially around arm,chest thing out of ordinary was the hole in my red hoodie and little bit of blood on was barely noticeable because it was dried with blue jeans,red sneakers topped on by blue cap.

And I noticed my jacket was nowhere to be seen must have been stolen by that spear wielding madman.

For someone who got stabbed and hit by lightning and lost for while I don't look that bad.I drank more from the water this time It felt like very tasty for a water and also this time no pains either after I think I done drinking I looked to lake and it looked like water level dropped a I drank that much? It was a small lake though.

As I looked around I noticed something odd I walked towards it and as I got close I realized what it was a I thought at least I will make it to civilization eventually if I follow this road.I walked following the road hoping to not run into any that spear wielding lunat

I heard something something from behind me it was very far I thought as how I could hear something from so far away and I looked at it and noticed it.

It was the spear wielding lunatic with his fellow 4 friends was running towards my location.I recognize his friend that got hit with knife he had his chest in addition I could finally observe the spear wielding was tall with well toned arms presumably to strike with spear and he had silly looking hair I mean who has a blue looking hair? Not just any blue it was neon blue and I looked at other people and noticed nothing exect average height because all of them were wearing hoodie cap like some minor characters in video game with low budget.

I thought what I would do as they came closer and closer I thought maybe I should run no that's pointless they seemed more fit than me and I could probably cant outran non drunk lunatics maybe hide no there is nowhere to hide with these around me.I was brought out of I thought as I saw the bandaged throw knife at me.

" _MORPH_ _Й_ _{√Ņʎ "_ I felt another one drilling my mind but I was focused on something else and I felt my right arm burning is the feeling I could describe then with my right hand I caught the knife with my right hand and threw it as it was about to hit it something blue glowed just bounced off.

I blinked as I tried to understand what happened and what I did and what happened to the LUNATIC comes at me with his spear I sidestep the spear and with his spear stuck into ground i jump forward and kick kick the lunatic's face.i fell down and quickly get back up as to see another hooded guy swinging his sword to me.i duck under it and get up to uppercut him while his guard was down.

Damn I thought as I moved dodged another knife to my head by moving my head to I was about to charge him I feel something about to hit me I sideroll to see lightning striking where I was.

"Motherfucker" I say as I looked to another person who had has hand pointed to place where I was I sprint towards him he looks to me looks like he is ready to counterstrke.  
"Lesser Lightning" he yells out I immediately sideroll to dodge it and sprint to land punch right above his chin to knock him I try to do same to person next to him just for my punch to bounce off blue wall and damn my arm hurt.

' _Wall armor too high needed damage %) morphing htgnrest for ! & mana points is sufficent'_

What I thought as I looked to hooded person to say something

"Greater Fireball" he said as greater ball of fire was sent toward me I put both my arms up to defend hurted little bit but I didn't feel my arms fully.

"Morph Strength"I whispered as I felt everything in my body going through changes feeling much heavier and my arm responding again.

I tried to punch the person again this time I felt something break as my fist was halfway though and it hurt my arm but I ignored and not stopped until my fist finally connected with his face making fly away for like 10 meter.

Damn I thought as I felt the knife coming towards my I try to catch it but I was too slow hitting me in the chest.I yanked knife off my chest without thinking and threw towards him again this time hitting him in the chest again.I feel danger again.

"DIE" I heard as I turn back to stop his spear connecting with my neck by gripping spear felt like hell as I poured more strength into my arm to make sure his spear didn't went lunatic did the were at stand still and I was disadvantage.

' _Taking too much morphing more strength using all mana points'_

This time no pain at all as I was about to say it I saw another hooded person charging at me with a sword.

Shit as I cursed trying to dodge with my awkward the hooded person fell down revealing person behind him it looks like he knocked up him down.

"What are bastards doing" person says.

 **A/N Really bad cliffhanger huh?Well if you enjoyed be sure to fav/fol stuffs like that if you dislike be sure to explain why in review.**

 **A/N 2 Apperance:If you have trouble imagining character's appearance hair is like sakata gintoki from gintama but little bit longer and red hoods blue jeans red height of 175 cm.**


End file.
